This invention relates generally to a cubic puzzle and especially to an alphabet cube puzzle for providing educational development coupled with play value. While alphabet puzzles have taken various forms, it is recognized that the inclusion of substantial play value in the puzzle enhances the educational value to be gained therefrom. Alphabet puzzles have generally failed to provide such substantial play value and have therefore yielded less than completely satisfactory results. Further, it is desired to provide a puzzle capable of serving as an adult puzzle as well as providing aesthetic appeal.